And The Suspicions Are Confirmed
by JustOneDayMore
Summary: People seem to think that Sora is an airhead, but he's about to prove them wrong by uncovering a hidden secret with one simple phrase. ...but not before proving them right at least once. Implied AkuRoku


**Yay for random Kingdom Hearts fanfics! ^-^ This fic is based off of ****a conversation my friend and I had. I was Roxas, and my friend was Sora. She made me write this out the next day. I hope you find it as amusing as we did. XD**

**

* * *

**

"Yes! I finally got a good score! Get some!" Riku shoved his paper in Sora's face. The brunette remained stoic. "You know I already do."

Axel cracked up. "You know it's true, and so do I. He tells me things." He elbowed Riku in the side and winked. He earned a scowl from the silver haired teen and took his seat beside Roxas. "Hey, Roxy."

Roxas looked up at the redhead and smiled. "Hey. Where have you been?" He asked as Sora and Riku took their seats at the table. "Oh, we went to get our SAT scores." Axel held up his paper. "1950. I think I did pretty damn good." He smirked and nodded at Sora. "What'd you manage to get?"

The brunette looked down at his score, a pout plastered on his face. "A 1440... I feel so stupid! I got the lowest score out of us!" He slammed his head down on the table feeling quite dejected. Riku ran a hand through those gravity defying spikes. "It's alright, So. These scores don't mean everything. They're not _that _important." All he got was a muffled groan in response.

"Well, Roxas..." Sora glanced up at him. Riku's hand was still entangled in his mocha locks. "How'd you do?"

Said boy pushed his score sheet to the middle of the table and shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

Everyone gawked at him. "Holy shit... Roxy..."

Roxas could feel those emerald eyes on him. "How the hell did you manage to get a 2225? That's amazing!" The blond blushed a bit at the comment.

Sora beamed at his friends ridiculously good score. "Since when have you been this smart?" Roxas just looked at him. "Since forever. You've just failed to notice, cause you're an insufferable dumbass."

Axel almost fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. Roxas received a glare from Riku. Oh, Sora meant so much to him. He couldn't even take a joke. Sora giggled at the accusation. "Roxas, you suck!"

The blond scoffed in mock offense. "I do not."

Sora giggled again before pulling a piece of chocolate out of his bag. He proceeded to nom on it, but not before casting a glance at Roxas.

Said friend heard the brunette say something under his breath. Apparently Axel had heard. His face flushed and his eyes widened a bit in shock.

"What did you just say?" Roxas looked at him askance. "All I heard you say was Axel..."

"Nothing..." Sora blushed and stuck the rest of his chocolate in his mouth in a sad attempt to quell his laughter. Why he thought that would work, God only knows. He started coughing and choking on it, causing Riku to launch of his seat and jump to his side. "Sora, are you alright? Are you choking?"

His state of panic only made Sora laugh even harder. This time Axel did fall out of his chair and onto the floor. He held his stomach and laughed hysterically at the scene before him. _'That's what ya get, ya dumbass! I love karma!'_

All the while, Roxas was questioning the poor choking Sora about what the hell he had just said. "Sora! Tell me!" The boy held up a finger and caught his breath, his choking episode now over. He smiled at his frustrated friend. "I'm not telling you! I actually regret saying it. You'd kill me if you heard. Well, maybe not me, but..."

He glanced over at Axel on the opposite side of the table. He was back in his chair, and was attempting to hide in the hood of his black sweatshirt without messing up his head of flawless spikes.

Roxas ignored him for now. He'd find out what was wrong with him sooner or later. For now, he just had to find out what his spaz of a friend had said. It was making him extremely paranoid. "Sora! You can't just say something and not tell me!" The blonde whined.

"Fine, fine..." Sora smiled. "Just quit your whining. It's not attractive."

"Alright, fine..."

"Good." Sora replied, still smiling. "I said..." He looked up at his friend, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Axel says you do."

It took Roxas a moment to realize what he meant by that, and when he did it hit him like a brick to the face. His shocked face turned deep shade of red. He turned his attention toward the redhead, who was still hiding in his hood. "Axel!" The hood was yanked down, and cerulean eyes were burning into apprehending emerald ones.

Axel held his hands up in surrender. "Roxy, I didn't tell 'em, I swear!" He leaned back a bit in his chair, trying escape the glare he was receiving from Roxas. "Oh, really? You didn't tell? Then how does he know?" The blonde snapped back while waving a hand frantically in Sora's direction.

"I didn't." Roxas and Axel simultaneously turned their heads toward the brunette. "What?" They asked in unison. "I'm not as dumb as some people think." Sora grinned at them, and Riku chuckled behind him. "The only reason I said that was to confirm my suspicions about you two... but I chickened out and said it quietly..." He fidgeted with his sleeve and giggled nervously. "And you both just had to hear me say something."

Roxas was frozen in a state of shock. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, and still adorned that adorable blush. Axel wasn't worried about him. The redhead knew well enough that he would snap out of it eventually. He ran a hand through those soft blonde strands and smirked. '_I guess Sora isn't a dumbass after all.'_

**

* * *

**

**They were supposed to be in school when this was going on so just assume they were in study hall...? I dunno XD Go easy on me with the SAT stuff. I'm not 100% on how the scoring or anything works, considering I haven't taken it yet... and I'm dreading the day. So... Poor Sora. X3 I still feel bad for making him choke, but that's just how the actual conversation went down. XD **

** Reviews are greatly appreciated ^^**


End file.
